Crawling Back To You
by GHThugLuver
Summary: This was originally meant to be a oneshot but I added another part to it. It's completely JOURNEY!
1. Chapter 1

Crawling Back to you  
BY: Hannah

One-Shot

Jason's POV

I cant believe this. I shouldnt feel this way. Not now. It's been nearly a year since Sonny made me choose. Why did I choose him.? He sent her away to college in California. I havent felt this lonely ever...in my entire life. I need her. I need to see her smile. And to hear her laugh. Why am I so stupid? I told myself and her that this was for the best. But I lied. It still hurts to see pictures of her or to hear her name. I cant do this anymore. I have to find her. 

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool  
to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart,  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am_

I told Sonny I'm leaving. I didnt tell him where I was going. I just told him I needed to get away for a while. So here I am on a plane to California. Praying for a second chance. Not that I deserve one. I broke her heart. I know. I broke mine too.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth   
and now I'm crawling back to you_

I'm standing outside her door. I cant leave. I have to do this. I need to. I cant believe she's right there. On the on the other side of that door. This is it. No turning back now.

_I know you're in there   
and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do,  
just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself,  
now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad,   
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am_

I knock. No one is answering. I try again. Please let her be there. "Just a second!" I hear her yell from inside. This is really happening. She's coming to the door, I hear her foot-steps. 

_Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you_

The door flies open. She has a wide smile on her face. Then she looks at me. Her face falls. I cant read her. Is she angry? Sad? I dont know.

_If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man_

She's standing in the doorway. Staring at me. As if to ask me how I had the nerve to show up after everything I put her through. I finally find my voice.

I say to her " _Baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth,  
now I'm crawling back to you_"

She looks at me once again. But this time she has tears in her eyes. Her face holds something? It looks like regret. Suddenly I hear a noise from inside. "Baby, who is it?" It was a man's voice. She looks down to the floor. "No one." She replies quietly. My hearts shatters once again. This is really happening. I back up slightly. She wont look me in the eyes, " I'm sorry." I say as a walk away quickly. Why did I wait so long? She's already moved on. Guess it's time I did to. But I know I cant I will never love anyone the way I love her.

_Banging on your front door (darling)  
My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth,  
now I'm crawling back to you,  
yeah  
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to youi_

**Crawling Back to you By: The Backstreet Boys**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was running now. As quickly as he could, out of the building and away Courtney. She stood at her door. Shocked to say the least. He came back for her. Did she still love him? Well Duh! Of course she did. She didnt love Travis. He was just a replacement. But he can't compare to Jason. No One ever could.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile I could never forget  
and nothign you could do could protect me from you that night_

Courtney ran out the door. Slamming it behind her. She had to find him. Before he was gone this time for good. As she stepped out of her building. She saw him sitting on the sidewalk. His back facing her. Head in his hands. She slowing walked towards him. She sat down next to him.

_Wrapped around your finger,   
always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me _

Turning to face him she said, " I dont love him. I thought I could get over you. But I was wrong. When I opened that door, and saw you standing there, I thought I was dreaming. So many times I have prayed you would walk in that door and tell me what you told me just then. It seemed so surreal. You know, I was shocked. I mean Jase, it's been nearly a year. What made you change your mind."

_I just want you to know  
that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know _

He looked up at her finally. " I love you. That's it. I just love you. And I can't let you go. I been trying to. You know and some days are okay, and others are horrible. I wanted to believe that you wouldn't take no for an answer and you would keep fighting for us.But you stopped. I just cant do it anymore."

_All the doors are closing  
I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty  
from the day, the day you slipped away_

"Are you saying you want there to be an us again? Because I can't handle this again. The pushing and pulling. Are you willing to stand up to Sonny and be with me. ?"

_I just want you to know  
that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know _

"I love you Courtney, I want to be with you. Sonny will just have to deal with it.:" He smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear you say that." She laughed. They looked into each others eyes and met in a slow passionate kiss.

_That since I lost you,  
I lost myself  
No I can't fake it,  
there's no one else_

As they pulled apart. Jason remembered. "What about him?" he asked her referring to the man in her appartment. "I'll talk to Travis. He'll understand."

_I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again_

Courtney stood up and began to walk back into her building when she turned back around and asked" You're going to be hear when I get back right?" He smiled and nodded as she turned and headed up to talk to Travis.

_Just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know _

Just want you to know bY: BSB LOL


End file.
